


Landing

by dream_atale



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_atale/pseuds/dream_atale
Summary: Arthur acquires a new colony.
Relationships: England & Singapore (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Landing

1819\. Singapura, Singapura_

"I can't believe I let you drag me here," The thick-browed man sighed heavily. "This is pointless."

The ship the two men were on swayed dangerously to one side as the crew navigated past the 'Dragon's Tooth Strait'.

"It's not! I promise! It's really the best location to set up a port! Just wait till you see it." The other man insisted, looking towards the island that was becoming larger and larger as they approached.

"Stamford, need I remind you that this 'fantastic place' you discovered is in the Netherlands' scope of influence? We can't just swoop in and take the place! We're risking war here!" Arthur shot back in exasperation.

Turning around, Stamford Raffles frowned, "And need I remind you that I have a way to get this island out of the Netherlands' control? I do have a plan, a bit risky but this is worth it. Imagine the control over trade in the Southeast Asia it would give us!"

"Whatever you have up your sleeve, I'm not convinced. I'm sure the Netherlands won't be pleased. But... you're right, I do need to break that Dutch's monopoly of trade... " Arthur trailed off, bushy brows drawing together at the thought the Dutchman earning more money while he lost out.

"This island better be as good as you claim it is. I still need the Netherlands on my side to beat up the frog."

"You can see for yourself. We've reached."

\---

The locals stared at them. Arthur couldn't help feeling slightly uncomfortable. Avoiding their gaze, he observed their clothes instead. They were mostly dressed in what seemed like a wrap around their waist. Some of them were holding onto fishing nets.

Raffles, on the other hand, was completely at ease and looking around calmly, as if waiting for someone. Pulling his gaze away from the locals, Arthur glanced briefly around his surroundings and his gaze caught on a certain dilapidated house. It stood apart from the rest of the houses and was visibly run-down. The rotted planks of wood holding it seemed about to collapse anytime and plants have started growing around it. Yet, it was the familiar aura surrounding the house that had caught Arthurs' attention.

Curious, he took a step towards the house. Why had the locals not taken it down? Why was it so far away from the rest? Most importantly, what was that strangely familiar pull? Suddenly, one of the locals stepped in front of him, shaking his head fearfully. Bushy brows rising in surprise, Arthur opened his mouth, about to ask about the house.

But before he could ask, a man emerged from the crowd. Despite being dressed like the rest of the locals, the man seemed to emit an aura of power and control. Stepping forward, Raffles nodded at him, "Chief."

The man nodded back, silently gesturing for them to come with him and walking away without looking back to see if they followed. The crowd parted and Raffles followed the man. Taking one last look at the isolated house, Arthur followed.

\---

"Wait. So what you're saying is we will be overthrowing the current sultan?"

"No. We are merely restoring the throne to the rightful man. The older brother should have been the one on the throne." Raffles stated.

"Right, and your plan is just a bit risky." Arthur scoffed, his mind spinning. Replacing a sultan under the Netherlands with someone else, older brother or not, will not go unnoticed.

Frowning slightly, the Chief spoke. Raffles translated, "He said, 'We will allow you to open a port here if you help us.' "

Arthur sighed. It seems like the best plan they have. Previously, the Chief had taken them around the place and as much as he hated to admit it, Raffles was right. This island was really quite suitable for setting up a port. There were fresh water and timber resources and even a natural habour. Furthermore, he had seen quite clearly from Raffles' map how the trade winds were in this island's favour.

"Alright." Arthur conceded, though for some reason, his mind wandered back to the house, "But I have a question, why is there a house so far apart from the rest? Why haven't you all taken it down? It seems quite old."

He couldn't help asking. As he spoke, he gestured a bit in the vague direction of the house, using his hands to form the shape of a house, hoping the Chief would understand. The Chief's gaze darkened.

"It's just an old haunted house." Raffles hastily replied. "The locals hear noises coming from it from time to time even though no one lives there. As far as anyone remembers, it's been there all along. No one knows when and how the house was built." Lowering his voice, he murmured, "It's kind of taboo around here so don't go mentioning it to the locals. It's probably nothing anyway."

Turning back to the Chief, Raffles continued conversing in Malay, discussing the terms of the agreement. Unable to understand much of what they were saying, Arthur started tuning them out. Now, he was even more curious about the house. He would just have to find a chance to visit it. Glancing at how engrossed the two of them were in their conversation, Arthur casually stood up, "I'm just going out for some fresh air." Other than a suspicious look from Raffles, they let him go.

\---

Looking around carefully, Arthur crept towards the dilapidated house. There was no need, really, to sneak around. The villagers were either out fishing or in their respective houses. As he approached, he noted with some interest that the house seemed to be somewhat burnt. Yet, there were already plants growing around it or even creeping up its walls. He wondered how it was still standing. Cautiously, Arthur ducked under the crooked door frame and paused. When his eyes had adjusted to the dimmer lighting, Arthur noticed that a lot of the furniture bore burnt marks and some were already reduced to ashes. There were also some plants growing out of the gaps in the floor.

The house appeared to be empty.

However, Arthur could feel another's presence in the room —a strong, familiar pull. On his peripheral vision, he noticed the blanket in the corner was fluttering slightly. What was strange though, was that there was no wind. In fact, the blanket appeared to be covering something.

Slowly, Arthur stepped towards the blanket and with a quick jerk, pulled the blanket off. He took a sharp intake of breath as he noticed the young girl that lay sleeping beneath. The girl looked to be about ten years old and was breathing deeply while she slept. Her skin was marred with soot and her clothing seemed to be extremely tattered. In fact, the girl felt different somehow. Different from a normal person, though he couldn't pinpoint what it was about her that was so different. Arthur wondered what had happened to her and why she was alone.

Crouching down, Arthur nudged her gently.

She didn't wake up.

Arthur prodded her again, harder.

She didn't wake up.

He tried calling to her, to no avail.

Belatedly, Arthur wondered if she was in a coma. Deciding that he couldn't leave her here, Arthur scooped her into his arms and resolved to bring her to the chief to verify her identity. Her small head fell against his chest and yet, she still didn't wake up. She was totally limp and extremely pale. Arthur would have thought her dead if not for her consistent breathing.

\---

The chief was staring at him darkly. Arthur shifted on his feet uncomfortably, still carrying the girl in his arms. Raffles was outright glaring at him. He sighed, "I found her in the house we saw earlier."

"We gathered that." Raffles shot back.

"I just wanted to know who she is. She was alone."

Slowly, the chief shook his head and replied in Malay.

"He said he's never seen her before and that he don't know what happened to her." Raffles translated, still shooting daggers at him.

"I gathered that." Arthur shot back. "Anyway, if that's the case, I guess it's fine if I brought her back with me?"

Raffles exchanged his glare for a look of incredulity, "Wha... what..."

"I just think that there's something different about her." Arthur leaned in towards Raffles, "I think she is like me, if you know what I mean."

Raising his brows, Raffles turned to the chief and conveyed what Arthur said.

The chief frowned and gazed sharply at Arthur, as if assessing him. After a while, the chief finally nodded, muttering something darkly under his breath.

Without a second glance at either of them, the chief strode out of the room. Obviously, the conversation was over.

Glancing at Arthur's confused expression, Raffles shrugged.

And that was how Arthur ended up with another colony.


End file.
